Third Time's the Charm
by Melody Lepetit
Summary: Hermione's been married twice before...Here's hoping...


**Third Time's the Charm**

Hermione Granger stood in the white and cream coloured bedroom of the modest cottage rented for her third wedding and honeymoon. Today she would marry Remus Lupin in a wizarding ceremony surrounded by their friends and family. As Hermione sat in a chair, a witch working her magic on her unruly chocolate brown curls, her mind wandered.

Thinking back to the two previous times she had been this full of anticipation and joy, she could only hope that this time was the one that stuck. That was the old saying after all-"third time's the charm"-and she felt certain that this time something was different.

Her first marriage to Ronald Weasley ended after less than a year after she discovered his infidelity. Her second marriage to Terry Boot lasted a while longer-two years-but extreme differences in career ambitions and desire for a family had left them fighting constantly and they divorced shortly before their third anniversary.

Working in the Werewolf Liaison Office in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures meant that she worked with Remus Lupin frequently, and over the years they had become good friends- perhaps even her best friend now that Harry and Ron had wives and children, and so had little time for the perpetually divorced female third of their trio.

The relationship between the two progressed naturally, slowly developing from friends, to more than friends, to a steady couple over the course of a few years.

The hairdresser finished with her and Hermione stood up and spelled her dress on. She had opted for a less traditional dress for this wedding. Hermione had always admired the style of the 1950s, so she chose a retro dress that looked like a wedding dress. It was pale cream with blue polka dots and had a matching blue ribbon sash and corset-like ties up the back. A white petticoat peaked out from under the skirt and kept it full. She stepped into her white heels and grabbed up her blue and cream rose bouquet before making her way down to the courtyard where Remus and their guests were waiting.

He stood in a white dinner suit waiting for her at the end of the aisle with the Ministry wizard in charge of performing marriages. Harry and Ginny stood to one side waiting to be called as witnesses to the magical ceremony. Her eyes filled with tears as she walked down the aisle towards the man she loved. The sun was shining brightly on this lovely summer day, a light breeze ruffled the crowd of happy onlookers watching her journey towards Remus. Something felt different this time and she was sure it meant that Remus was the man she was destined to spend the rest of her life with.

The ceremony was short and sweet. They clasped hands and touched wand tip to wand tip before the witnesses, and the officiant cast the spells required to bind them in marriage to one another. When the light from the spells vanished, Remus was instructed to kiss his bride. As he did so, a new, unexpected shower of sparks flew out from Hermione's head and suddenly she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She threw her arms around Remus and kissed him for all she was worth. When she drew back to draw a breath, she saw a lustful gleam in his eyes that she knew was reflected in her own.

They walked back down the aisle together and made their way into the cottage, waving and smiling at all of their guests along the way. Once inside, they climbed the stairs to the room where they would spend their wedding night.

Hermione shut the door behind them. They had intended to take a few minutes to collect themselves and revel in being married before returning downstairs to the party and their guests.

She didn't see Remus pull his wand out of his sleeve and cast numerous privacy spells on the door and windows before pushing her up against the door and capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Feeling the lust rise in her own body, she reached out to push the dinner jacket off Remus's shoulders and then began working on the buttons of his shirt. He released her and yanked his bowtie from his neck before spinning her around to work on the laces keeping her dress up.

Magic pulsed through them, pushing them to consummate the bond. Hands and fingers worked in a frenzy and before long all of their wedding finery was in a heap on the floor just inside the door. Remus picked Hermione up and carried her to the bed. He could smell the arousal dripping between her thighs and the wolf inside him howled for a taste of her beautiful nectar.

He laid her down and before she had a moment to register what he was doing, his head was between her thighs and he was licking and suckling at the juices flowing from her. Within minutes, her first orgasm rocked her body and her moans reverberated off the walls. Remus didn't let up; he used one hand to spread her lips wide and the other to piston first one, then two, then three fingers into her, curling them towards her belly button and stroking the magical spot that made her see stars. As she came down from her second orgasm, Remus stroked his long, hard cock and looked at her with primal lust in his eyes.

"On your knees please, wife," he rasped out. Hermione complied immediately, hearing the wolf close to the surface of her husband's voice. She rose to her hands and knees and braced herself. Remus positioned his cock at her entrance and thrust home in one smooth, solid stroke. She was no virgin, but she certainly was tight even after all the stretching his fingers had done just minutes before.

Hermione was so full; this angle always drove home how much Remus filled her and how she wrapped around him like a custom made glove. He was holding still, waiting to adjust so he wouldn't come inside her without actually having made love to her. Feeling impatient, Hermione daringly rocked forward and then back, slowly and deliberately squeezing her pelvic muscles, encouraging him to take her.

She knew when his control snapped. His hands dug into the flesh of her hips and he pistoned into her. Her hands slipped out from under her and she had to brace herself on the pillows with her forearms. Remus growled out his pleasure at this change in position and fucked her harder. Whimpering moans of pleasure left Hermione gasping for breath and just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she felt the hot pulsing bursts of come deep inside her and heard the feral howl that triggered her own final release.

Remus held her still for a few moments before sliding from her and pulling her around into his arms. They collapsed limply on the bed a tangle of messy, sweaty limbs. Happiness and completion flowed through both of them. Remus knew in his heart and mind that he had found his mate for life. Hermione knew through her pleasure-fogged brain that his howl meant the wolf had completely accepted her as his mate. Hermione realised with joy that the consummation of her marriage proved that the third time really was the charm.

* * *

A/N: This story was originally wrtitten for Smutty Claus 2015 fest over on LiveJournal and gifted to remarkable1 and has been previously published to Ao3


End file.
